


Slow Mornings

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Little goosebumbs raised themselves along Junkenstein's arms as something buried its face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The good doctor moaned, brushing his fingers along the head that kissed his neck. He giggled; he couldn't have pried him off even if he tried."Oi, Hog... Ya feeling playful?" Junkenstein chuckled, causing his creation to tighten his grip and mumble into his neck.





	

Little goosebumbs raised themselves along Junkenstein's arms as something buried its face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. The good doctor moaned, brushing his fingers along the head that kissed his neck. He giggled; he couldn't have pried him off even if he tried.

"Oi, Hog... Ya feeling playful?" Junkenstein chuckled, causing his creation to tighten his grip and mumble into his neck.

The beast shifted and a slightly moist snout was pressed against the pulse on his throat, trailing up to where his blood coursed under the curve of his jaw. The sensation sent jolts of electricity down Junkenstein's spine, making heat pool in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach.

"Mhm, Hog," he hummed.

He tightened his grip on the good doctor for a moment before releasing him and pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. He wasn't wearing his goggles, so his bright- some people could have sworn- yellow eyes became locked with Hog's darkened ones. Junkenstein felt the heat in his stomach clench, and he licked his lower lip. Hog was looking at him like he was a meal waiting to be devoured. It was absolutely lust-filled, and all of a sudden, Jamison found it hard to breathe evenly. He bit his lower lip, chewing it slightly as he reached up to skim a thumb over his creation's monstrous hands own.

He sat up, twisting his skinny body upward until he was kneeling down in front of his monster. He skimmed his real hand across Hog's cheek, and Hog did the same back to him. Though, the beast dipped his hand down to wrap it around the back of Junkenstein's neck and pull him closer. The arm hung tightly around his thin waist, leaving him close enough to feel his warm breath across his lips but only barely far enough away that they weren't actually kissing. 

"H- Hog," Jamison's breath hitched in his throat as his monster caressed the back of his neck. He could kill him right now if he wanted to. It would be so easy, too. His creation definitely has the strength for it, the blood-lust, too. But it seemed like a different lust has overtaken his mind.

Hog leaned towards him. "Jamie..."

Junkenstein shivered. That deep, gravely voice could always reduce him to a pile of goo. He giggled and leaned up to kiss him with abandon, exploring his mouth with a heated passion. He needed more of him, lips breaking away and instead latching onto the skin of his stitched up neck. He craned his head and started placing gentle kisses along his collarbone.

Hog’s thumb grazed over one of his nipples as his hand slowly traveled down the doctor’s side, burying his face in his neck. "Someone’s eager today", he rumbled, muffled and low. 

"It's yer fault," Jamison grinned against his skin before kissing his way down his chest and stomach. "But I can only blame meself. Made ya too damn attractive for me own good."

Hog grabbed his hips and gave that deep, rumbling laugh of his in return. The vibrations against Junkenstein's body made him mewl and squirm beneath him. His thighs began to tremble as Hog undid his shirt buttons, already becoming hard from anticipation.

"Mmhm, I luv mornings~" he giggled.


End file.
